When Lava Meets the Sea
by Lucy Kay
Summary: They came together like it was the most natural thing in the world. A ten drabble, non-chronological mini-series. Secret Santa gift for SweetieLove! Happy Christmas!
1. 1

Hello, SweetieLove! Surprise - I'm your designated Secret Santa this year!

I have never written for Island of Happiness nor Sunshine Islands before, so I was very excited at the opportunity of writing one of your favorite pairings. In fact, I had so much fun, I couldn't pick what ideas to keep and just decided on all of them. So you're getting a drabble set for a very belated Christmas!

I hope I did these two justice – I found I liked them very much! Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **1**

* * *

The soft clunk of the ocean hitting the bow of the row boat echoed in Lily's mind as she pressed her ear against the side and listened to the reverberations of the tide. A smile graced her soft lips as she lifted her head and felt the warm sun amidst the cool, salty sea breezes tossing her hair. She felt so at ease. Which always got her talking.

"I love the open sea! It's so… bracing! Is it not? And think of all of the shadows below the surface. Right this very moment, we could be drifting over an old pirate ship full of sunken treasures! Do you not love the idea of it, Will?"

She prompted him because he was being quiet. And Lily didn't much like rambling without answer – she might as well have brought her stuffed panda along. Annoyed, she looked over her shoulder and found the young man's blond hair being batted messily by the wind, and his hands idly holding the oars he had stopped rowing with when she wasn't paying attention. He smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, of course. Do go on – I'm listening intently, my dear. Your imagination for these things is most entertaining. You know how I love your enthusiasm."

Lily quickly turned her back on him, looking out over the bow at the endless ocean waters to hide her sudden flush. She clicked her tongue. "Will, you talk too much."


	2. 2

**2**

* * *

"William Terry Louis Andrew Carrie—"

"Carrick," Will patiently corrected, taking a sip of his tea.

Lily sat across from him, gnawing her lip at the error. She was taking this with the utmost sincerity and very seriously glowered at the ceiling to improve her concentration as she began again. "William Terry Louis Andrew _Carrick_ Jonathan Dre… mm… Reading? Roger Reading? Reading Roger?"

Will hid his smirk behind his cup, desperately trying not to laugh at her expense. Lily was trying so hard, and it was _too cute._ He swallowed, his voice strained as he kept his poker face: "Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Rog—"

"Do not speak another word – I have got it!" Lily held up her hands in warning to shush him. The scones on her plate had gone quite ignored at this challenge. She clenched her fist and hit the table. She pinched her eyes shut. "Your full name is… William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams… _Reading Roger_ Southwark Alwick Plymouth Regison… the third!"

"Very good," she always got the finale, he noted with amusement. He set down his tea cup and folded his hands under his chin. "Alas, love, it's Southwark Alwick Plymouth _Junior_ Regison… the third."

Lily punched the table, sending a scone bouncing from her plate. "Is that not redundant? As you are the third?" She received a sympathetic shrug, and she folded her arms with renewed determination. "Let me begin again!"

Will sat back to receive another bombardment of butchered pronunciations. "Oh, dear."


	3. 3

**3**

* * *

Lily wasn't always proud of her temper. She was known to make no mistake of her displeasure in most situations, and she was often the first to yell, the first to raise a hand, the first to chase. Frankly, she was a regular firecracker.

 _But… Will was so hard to understand._ Lily knelt to the grass and fondled the smooth petals of the toy flower. She was comfortable with her emotions and expressing them. She had thought Will the same, but he showed his so differently. He was always so composed, making him difficult to read. His anger was more subdued. And instead of sparking her own temper, she found his anger made her… sad. He took the fight right out of her. It wasn't fair.

She plucked up the flower and added it to her armful of a bouquet. Lily knew she needed to apologize, and a few of his favorite wildflowers might help her earnestness. Besides, the trek to gather them all had helped collect her thoughts. She was ready to face him.

Their argument went over in her mind as she scaled the ramp up to his yacht, and she felt sillier with each passing step. She had gone overboard – no pun intended. His words weren't always easy to understand… but Lily knew he'd always be there. She shouldn't let the little things get to her.

She hesitated for a brief second before she poked her head into their shared room. She entered, the bouquet falling with her limp arm to her side in her disappointment. He was not there.

Lily hummed in annoyance as she plopped onto the bed, crossing her legs and setting the flowers beside her. She was sure he would wind up back here. Perhaps she didn't know him as well as she thought…

Her eye caught a glimmer, and she pounced at her pillow with the sprightliness of a lioness. She held aloft the ruby left for her there in the center of her palm, watching as it shimmered in the lowlight and catching her breath. She held it to her heart and hugged it tight. He was always thinking of her. That's what mattered. Lily couldn't wait to tell him she thought of him always as well.

A footfall in the hall turned her head, and she dashed to meet him at the door. He was sorry, too.


	4. 4

**4**

* * *

"Oh! For me? Why… thank you," Lily accepted the plush, staring into the beady black eyes that bored back into hers. The ears of the stuffed bunny drooped to the side, and she fiddled with the one as she blushed.

"You're very welcome! Anything for you, love," Will beamed happily.

He had her all figured out. Since seeing her precious stuffed panda, Will discovered Lily's fondness for cute things. He liked to surprise her every now and again with another animal for her blooming collection, enjoying her flustered reactions. His heart did backflips whenever her eyes widened, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Her secret was safe with him. And for that face she'd make, he was prepared to exploit _the hell_ out of it.

Lily grimaced as she set the bunny on the shelf between the stuffed dog and cat, her nose wrinkling as she counted one too many plushies under her ownership. It's not that she _disliked_ them exactly… but they were definitely in excess. She wondered what gave Will the idea she loved them so much. Still, she'd find herself accepting them time and time again for that goofy grin he'd have whenever he presented her with another one. In the privacy of her own room, she still felt humiliated, holding her hot face in worry.

Unfortunately or not for Will, he was quite wrong about his suspicions of Lily's fondness for cute things. He was only half right. She _did_ have a weakness for cute things. But it wasn't the stuffed animals she couldn't get enough of.


	5. 5

**5**

* * *

Lily was bouncing on her heels as she waited, unable to contain her excitement. Will promised her an adventure. _An adventure!_ Her mind was racing with the possibilities of where he was taking her. To the depths of Volcano Island for some spelunking? To the old lighthouse for some treasure hunting in the ruins? Oh! Or maybe he'd take her to the Mystic Islands to explore the church and learn more about its history! Surely, he had big plans for her today.

"My apologies, my lady! I hope I did not keep you waiting," Will gallantly caught up to her at their designated meeting spot in town. He held out a red flower to her. "A gentleman should never be late."

Lily giggled and chided his remorse as she accepted his gift. "Do not speak so ill of yourself – let us be off! Where are we going?"

Will perked up considerably as Lily hugged the arm he offered to her and walked impossibly close beside him. He became more bashful as he admitted his plans. "I have always wished to have your company to this place… I have never been before, and I am ashamed to confide my nervousness in going alone."

Lily's interest piqued. Was it going to be dangerous? Did it require her treasure-hunting expertise?

Will's feet slowed to a stop, and Lily felt her shoulders visibly slouch as he presented their destination with his arm. The crummy little diner in town. _Really?_

But Will was all smiles. "I hear their local cuisine is made with native ingredients in the traditional methods – even using the products from the farm down the road! Isn't that fascinating? I have never had their confections! I can't wait to try all that I can!"

Her fondness for his simplicity replaced her dreams of grandeur with surprising ease. She gave him her most genuine smile and allowed him to escort her inside. With Will, everything was an adventure.


	6. 6

**6**

* * *

"There you go – steady on. He won't bite, love."

Lily was about to admonish him for his warnings, knowing full well she could do this on her own. But she couldn't deny the nagging nervousness tingling in her fingers as she held her open palm out with the piece of apple ready. Not because she was meeting Will's horse for the first time, but because she was meeting Arthur, Will's best friend.

The white thoroughbred stallion took the apple with his fuzzy lips, and Lilly smiled as it crunched in his teeth. She turned to Will with excitement in her eyes. "See? He likes you."

"It is an honor to meet you, Arthur," Lily greeted him more confidently, running her hand along the horse's neck at Will's guidance. Her fingers touched the coarse mane, and Arthur shook his head to toss it impressively. "My ancestors held your kind in high regard. I am very fortunate to make your acquaintance."

"Horses are a part of your home culture?" Will asked with interest as he retrieved another cut of the apple to offer to his friend.

Lily thought a moment in surprise, wondering how her words were misconstrued this time. She continued to pet Arthur as she tried to explain. "Oh. Not very much, no. I mean that he is a friend close to your heart. I am very honored to meet someone so important to you, Will."

Will was glad he was on the other side of the horse now, leaning his head against the familiar warmth of his friend to calm the jump in his heart. Arthur nickered as if to tease him.


	7. 7

**7**

* * *

A star-filled summer sky blanketed the pair as they shared a spot on the warm sand of the beach. Their necks craned all of the way up until they ached, and they fell onto their backs to gaze at the constellations laying side by side.

Will told Lily all of the stories he knew, pointing out the groups of stars and the pictures to find in them. She loved to hear of the heroes and their legendary feats that encapsulated them up there forever. Immortalized on the canvas above them.

"I wonder if I could have a constellation of my own someday. Do they still tell such stories of great heroes?" Lily was teasing, hoping to goad him into another tale in the quiet night.

"Why… love, you're already up there. See?" Will easily pointed with his arm, and Lily followed his line of sight to the brightest beam in the sky. "There's the beautiful wandering adventuress Lily, holding the rarest, most valuable treasure in all the universe. It outshines every other star… I wonder what it was she found…?"

She stared at his face, but he was still blissfully looking up, waiting for her to name the jewel in the story. Lily snuggled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She pictured the color of his eyes, imprinting it in her heart's memory. "Hm… what a gem it was indeed."


	8. 8

**8**

* * *

Lily peeked around the corner and found Will in the same place. It was a beautiful day, so it wasn't any wonder he chose to sit by the window, but anyone could tell he was bothered. His usual sunny smile was replaced by a forlorn frown, and his cheerful eyes were now shrewd. He had been quietly moping in such a way for hours.

She knew he wouldn't want her to know he was feeling down, but Lily couldn't help but want to support him. He had mentioned his home a few days ago, so she felt it was fair to conclude he was homesick. Lily knew that feeling all too well. It was the kind of feeling that was best dealt with alone. Besides, seeing Will looking so morose and forlorn was almost entrancing. It was a rare and intriguing side of him to see, and she didn't want to disturb him.

But she couldn't help but feel the need to interfere despite her instinct telling her he needed his space, and she would only be intruding. She was drawn to him, magnetized. Lily was quite independent, but when she knew she wouldn't or couldn't be seeing Will in times like these, she wanted nothing more than to see his face. Perhaps she was selfish when it came to him…

Will hadn't noticed her when she entered the room, or at least, he didn't react as he usually would. She approached him slowly, unsure. His demeanor had quieted her usual confidence. Lily crept to the sofa and sat beside him, sidling up until their arms met. She pressed her legs against his and placed her cheek on his shoulder and waited.

She heard him sigh and knew he was alright. Her worry seemed to channel through to him with their contact, and his hand found hers in her lap. He wove their fingers together with a reassuring squeeze and settled his head atop hers, his eyes not leaving the window.

 _Your sadness is something I do not like._ Lily thought and thought her hardest, projecting her voice and hoping it would somehow reach him beside her. She placed her other hand atop their clasped ones and sighed herself. _You are my love, and I am here with you._


	9. 9

**9**

* * *

The day they had set aside to spend together was of course, weather permitting. Will had spent a long week with his business dealings, and Lily had been lost to her ores and gems in the mines. After the time apart, they were supposed to have a lovely picnic, but the clouds decided it was the perfect day for a torrential downpour.

Lily held the heavy picnic basket in both hands, not minding the rain soaking her hair so much as she felt so completely defeated as they made their way back to the yacht. She watched the mud splash beneath her feet with every reluctant step, wishing their day hadn't turned out this way. All she had wanted was to finally relax and tell Will all about her adventures. It felt like the world had stolen their date away from her.

The rain was suddenly less violent, and Lily looked up. Will, just as drenched, had removed his jacket and was holding it above their heads as a makeshift umbrella. He had his arm around her to spread the shield her way. She could smell his aftershave with him so close, and it was the only thing to overpower the smell of the cold rain. He looked to her with a weary smile. "Sorry, love. It's not exactly the romantic afternoon I promised you."

"Nonsense!" Lily found herself say, her own positivity rekindling from his sweet gesture. She wove an arm around his waist to pull them closer together. "I quite like the rain. Only the adventurous are out and about."

Which was quite true. Everyone else on the island had the good sense not to be out in a storm. But Will and Lily meandered to make sure their walk home took as long as possible.


	10. 10

**10**

* * *

 _When lava meets the sea, an island is formed. Such opposites, coming together, create something new. Birthed from ash and steam is something stable, something timeless. A home._

Fireworks erupted over the meadow in booming bursts that shook the earth. The villagers below the colorful flashes gasped and cheered and snuggled together as they watched the sky in awe. Their silhouettes lit up in the darkness in groups and pairs as the explosive vibrations rocked the summer night.

Will and Lily were one of the pairs scattered amongst the grass, a fair distance away from anyone else and watching the sky with peace between them. Or so, Lily wished. Will was looking at her, distraught. It was a face that twisted her heart, and his words confused her.

"I just… can never catch up to you, Lily," Will confessed his fears, hugging his knees in shame of his insecurities he was pouring out to her. "I feel as if you are so far away from me and so beautiful, and… I will always love you… much more than you could ever care for me…"

Lily scrunched her brow, trying to understand. His words were puzzling, but she felt she knew his intent. Which, she was surprised to hear, as she had always felt that _Will_ was so many leagues ahead of _her._ He was so, so good. He was so genuinely kind and charming and down to earth - things that kept Lily's ambitions tethered to reality, her thoughts trailing to truer needs, and her heart wanting to touch things warmer than gold. Did he not understand how lava needed the sea?

Lily found herself laughing, leaving Will aghast at her unexpected reaction to him bearing his heart for her. She scooted closer to him and took up his face in her hands. She gave him a sound kiss, ignoring how his eyes bugged. Lily pressed her forehead to Will's, tears pricking her eyes. "Then you must promise to chase me always! And I will always go to where you are."

The finale dimmed in trails of smoke amidst the foggy stars, and the villagers applauded in the silence, ears ringing and hearts pounding. Baskets were packed, blankets folded, and the meadow slowly cleared but for two silhouettes in the dark, repeating their promise to each other with every kiss. Whatever island they might find themselves on – their adventures would always lead them back to one another… to home.


End file.
